


He Tells Himself

by ilien



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilien/pseuds/ilien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Renard-centric drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Tells Himself

**Author's Note:**

> Lately, I've been whining that the world needs more Nick/Renard. And although mostly it needs more _good_ Nick/Renard, I can't deliver that, so I'm doing what I can.

He tells himself he’s just choosing the best course of action. He tells himself a Grimm is a better ally than a prince would ever be. That Nick is easier manipulated than Eric’s ever been. That he needs an alliance with a Grimm. He also tells himself it’s the right thing to do.

The truth is, he never cared for right or wrong. The truth is, he hasn’t yet even attempted to manipulate Nick into anything. He has no elaborate plan that would involve a Grimm. He just… doesn’t want to let Nick down. He hates to see Nick hurt.


End file.
